


Death by Pizza

by myemergence



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Eddie Diaz is the best dad, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: “Not that I’m unhappy to see you,” Eddie says as he leads him towards the kitchen. “But I’m a bit busy today being pushed around by a nine-year-old.” He rolls his eyes.“So I’ve heard,” Buck grins.**Day 1 of Eddie Diaz week: Eddie & the son who adores him
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788640
Comments: 21
Kudos: 283
Collections: Eddie Diaz Week 2020





	Death by Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta!

Eddie wakes up to the sound of crutches clicking across his bedroom floor. He groans as he blinks, trying to focus on the clock on his bedside stand, groans again when his eyes register the time: 6:37. 

“Come on, Dad, time to get up!” Christopher calls excitedly before he comes around to the side of the bed that Eddie is sprawled out on.

“What are our rules about days off?” Eddie grumbles, throwing his arm over his face, the curve of his elbow blocking out the light.

“That I have to wait to wake you up until it’s 7:30.” 

Eddie feels the mattress shift with Christopher’s weight as he sits on the edge. “And what time is it?” Eddie asks, voice muffled.

“It’s early, but today is _‘_ yes day’ so you have to say yes to _everything_.” Eddie heaves a sigh as he remembers their agreement. They’d been working on Christopher helping more around the house, and in lieu of an allowance for his help, they’d agreed on letting him have a yes day where Christopher makes all of the decisions, and Eddie has to say yes to everything. They’ve never done it before, and Eddie definitely didn’t know that it would involve him waking up at 6:30 when he could have slept in. “Come on, Dad. _Up_.”

With another unenthusiastic groan, Eddie sits up. “Alright, mijo.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed, Christopher leaning into his side. “What’s the plan?”

“You have to get ready, then I want breakfast.” Christopher pats Eddie on the knee before he grabs his crutches and leaves. Eddie gets dressed and walks out to the living room, finding Christopher already dressed and waiting for him. 

“Alright, what am I making you for breakfast? Waffles or cereal?” Eddie asks.

“We’re going out.”

“Christopher.”

“You have to say yes,” Chris declares. 

That phrase is already getting old, and it’s only been thirty minutes. Eddie doesn’t have high hopes for the rest of the day. Without any more complaints, Eddie gets on his shoes and leaves for breakfast with Christopher. 

__________________________________________________

It’s two hours later, and Eddie’s come to a valuable realization: allowance would have been better than saying yes to every solitary request that his son makes. They went to the Waffle Factory and Christopher devoured the most sugary concoction that he could find. Eddie’s sure that it’s only a matter of time before he is literally buzzing around above him, flying high from all of the sugar.

He pushes the shopping cart around the grocery store, Christopher at his side.”So are you gonna tell me why you’re choosing to go grocery shopping? I thought you’d want to play the Switch or something more fun than this.”

Christopher grins as he looks at Eddie. “You have to buy anything I want,” he responds simply. Eddie sighs quietly as Christopher leads the way and begins tossing things in the cart. 

“Christopher.” Eddie pauses as he looks at the cart’s contents. “Do we really need seven cans of pringles?”

“You’ll see why, Dad.”

This day is going to be _so_ much more expensive than an allowance would have been.

__________________________________________________

“Dad, I need your phone,” Chris tells him once they’re back home and Eddie is brewing a much-needed pot of coffee.

Eddie opens his mouth to ask Chris why and then decides against it. He knows the response will be some variation of, ‘you have to say yes’ which he’s heard no less than eighteen times already. He pulls the phone from his pocket and drops it into Christopher’s hands. “No Youtube,” he warns.

“I just need to call someone,” Chris says, and with that, he puts the phone in his pocket before he crutches into the living room, presumably for some privacy. 

Eddie enjoys his cup of coffee in the kitchen that is now enveloped in silence. It’s the longest stretch of time that he hasn’t been asked or _told_ to do something today. Christopher is always so polite and behaves so well; who knew that the knowledge that he could do anything he wanted today would have him pushing the boundaries.

Eddie’s head shoots up when he hears the doorbell ring. He sets his mug down before he makes his way to the door. When he pulls it open he’s surprised to see his boyfriend on the other side. “Buck.”

“Hey,” Buck greets before he places a quick kiss against Eddie’s lips, following him inside. 

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you,” Eddie says as he leads him towards the kitchen. “But I’m a bit busy today being pushed around by a nine-year-old.” He rolls his eyes.

“So I’ve heard,” Buck grins. 

Eddie hands Buck a cup of coffee he’s prepared for him before narrowing his eyes. “He called you, didn’t he?”

“He did,” Buck confirms, walking over to the refrigerator.

“What for?”

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy, but before we get started I’m going to make you guys lunch. Christopher’s request.” 

“Before we get started?” Oh, that sounds promising. Eddie sits while Buck makes himself at home in his kitchen, Christopher joining Eddie at the table. When the plates are served Eddie can immediately see why Chris wanted Buck to prepare lunch: the fruit is carefully sliced with brightly colored toothpicks to pick them up with, and the little sandwiches are shaped like fish, with stripes crafted from cheese and blueberries for eyes. Something that Eddie would never have the patience or creativity to make.

After they finish eating and the kitchen is cleaned, Buck asks them both to go in the living room to relax for a bit, which does feel a bit suspect. Eddie never could say no to Buck, and after a day full of yeses with Chris he’s looking for a few moments where he doesn’t need to give him anything else. He enjoys the calm of being curled up on the couch as they watch cartoons, working his fingers through Christopher’s curls and kissing the top of his head. These quiet moments spent with Chris are some of the best, though today they are short-lived.

Once Buck gets things set up in the kitchen the first thing that Christopher insists on them doing is a Pringles taste test. Seven different flavors and Chris beats Eddie 4-2. They decide to give Buck a try and he’s surprisingly good, getting six out of the seven flavors correct. 

“Alright,” Buck says with a grin as he rubs his hands together, looking between Chris and Eddie. “Time for the main event.” 

Eddie eyes him suspiciously before his gaze slides over to Christopher. “Why do I have the feeling that this is going to scar me for life?”

“It’s not that bad,” Chris says at the same time that Buck blurts out, “You’re so dramatic, Eds.”

Eddie waits as Buck pulls out a large frozen cheese pizza from the freezer, and an assortment of oversized plastic eggs from a bag. “So, we’re going to make a pizza. One half will be Christopher’s and the other half will be yours, Eddie. You’ll draw a number from here,” he says motioning to a glass jar with little papers folded in half. “The number on the paper matches a number on the outside of one of the eggs. Inside is a topping for the pizza, when you draw you’ll get to choose if it goes on your half or Christopher’s half.” 

“This sounds… terrifying.”

“It can’t be that much worse than what you’d usually make anyway,” Buck teases.

Eddie glares at him before turning to look at Chris. “I think Buck should get to play, too. We wouldn’t want him to feel left out.” 

“No, Dad, Buck already knows what the toppings are and it’s not as much fun that way.” Buck grins and winks at Eddie at Christopher’s words. 

Any pretense that he had about this possibly not being completely awful dissipates with Buck’s reaction. “Guess we should let you go first, bud, since this was all part of your plan for your ‘yes day’.”

So Christopher draws first and his topping is revealed as tabasco sauce, which he chooses to sprinkle on Eddie’s half of the pizza. It’s a tame start and the toppings on Eddie’s half goes on to include tuna fish, bamboozled jelly beans, banana peppers, and pepperoni. Christopher’s is covered with chocolate syrup, chicken, goldfish, and gummy worms.

“Alright, looks like this baby is ready to go in the oven.” Buck grins as he lifts up the tray.

“You’re not actually going to bake that and make us eat it, are you?” Eddie was certain that they were just going through the motions until the pizza was topped, and then it would promptly be thrown into the garbage. Now that Buck is actually baking the pie from Pizzeria Monstrosity, Eddie’s trying to come to terms with his fate: death by pizza. 

“We have to at least both try a bite of ours, Dad,” Chris says, and there is such a pleading look in his eyes; how could Eddie ever say no to that?

Once the pizza is done, the gummies are liquified and the entire thing looks revolting. Buck slices up the pizza and gives them each a small slice. “Bon appetit, boys.” Eddie gags through the bite, all the while thinking about how he’ll never do a ‘yes day’ again, and how he’ll absolutely be getting payback on Buck for his part in this.

__________________________________________________

“I can’t believe after doing that pizza challenge, that you actually wanted takeout pizza for dinner,” Eddie chuckles, stepping into the living room where Buck has been busy for the past forty-five minutes building the most elaborate blanket fort that he’s ever seen. “Pizza is here, is the fort ready?”

“Yes! Now bring us the food!” Christopher demands with a delighted giggle. Buck is nowhere to be seen either, but Eddie hears the sound of his laughter from inside the fort with Chris. It’s been an exhausting day, one where Christopher has pushed the boundaries of what he can get away with, but when he hears his boys laugh his heart feels so full that it could burst.

“Alright, alright. Here I come,” Eddie carefully slides the pizza in, along with paper plates and napkins, grinning as soon as he climbs in too. Inside the fort is lit with a lantern, and some battery operated LED lights. “This is amazing, Buck, you missed your calling as a blanket fort architect.”

“Buck,” Christopher begins. “Can you spend the night tonight?”

“Of course I can, little man,” Buck says as he opens the pizza box. He carefully plates a slice of the pepperoni pizza for each of them.

“You know, just because it’s his ‘yes day’ doesn’t mean you have to spend the night or do what Christopher wants if you don’t want to.”

Buck chuckles and looks up at Eddie, but his eyes are serious. “Do you think any of what I did today was because of ‘yes day’?” He places a chaste kiss against Eddie’s lips, eliciting a grossed out whine from Chris. “Every day is ‘yes day’ for the Diaz boys.”

Eddie smiles, watching Christopher dig into his pizza. “Dad?”

“What is it, mijo?”

“Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun.” Eddie’s chest warms at Christopher’s words, and he reaches to gently tousle his curls. 

The day was a little unconventional, a bit more expensive than he would have liked, but Eddie has to admit he can’t remember the last time that he laughed so much. Maybe he’ll have to reconsider the ban on yes day, especially if it means spending his time off making memories with his boys, and ending it with a heart bursting with love.


End file.
